What Dreams Are Made Of
by ValaMagic
Summary: Tate. Never thought i'd write a Tate fic, but oh well. One of those morning after things. Yeah, so give it a read.


A.N: Aaah, it's Tate. Don't expect me to ever write a Tate fic again. This is the one and only. I'm a Kibbs shipper, but this idea seemed to work better with Tony instead of Gibbs. It was something my friend and I were discussing one afternoon on the way home a few months ago. Finally had time to actually write it. Well, it's only short and I'm fairly sure it's gonna stay a one shot, unless you really want me to do a sequel. I might, if you ask.

Well, enough about me, read the story… and review!

- - - -

_**What Dreams Are Made Of…**_

- - - -

Kate Todd yawns, she knows she should be getting up soon, but she's sure she hasn't had nearly enough sleep to be facing Tony and Gibbs, besides the pounding in her head is unbearable. She tries to remember what she did last night that would make her head so painful and groans as she remembers the party they'd had in Abby's lab the previous night. She can't remember how much she drank, but it must have been a lot. She hasn't had a hang over this bad since college, when she skulled an entire bottle of vodka after her boyfriend dumped her.

She groans again and pulls the quilt over her head. She doesn't remember driving home last night, but she must have because somehow she's in a nice warm bed. She rolls on her side to snuggle in more, but comes in contact with flesh. Sitting bolt upright, but almost falling back again with the pain in her temple she tries to remember what situation would have left her in bed with another person.

Nothing comes to mind. But the person next to her is starting to stir and she doesn't have a clue who it might be. She can tell at a glance that the person is indeed male, and appears to be naked, and she realises that she too is naked. Oh shit, she so does not want to think about what happened the previous night.

The man next to her has dark brown hair, that reminds her a bit of Tony's, and as he lets out a long yawn, and a low moan of pain (obviously suffering from a hang over quite similar to Kate's), Kate is reminded distinctly of Tony again. A somewhat alarming thought crosses her mind, and she thinks hard for a few moments. But no, she's sure she remembers him leaving before her, but her memories of the night are rather fuzzy. She'd like to believe that the man next to her is not Tony DiNozzo but her blurry, sleep deprived mind is still functioning well enough to register that there is a distinct possibility the man next to her is Tony.

As Kate groans yet again, both because of the throbbing in her head and thought of the night before the man next to her rolls over to face her. He barely opens his eyes grasping her naked waist as he says "Some night, wasn't it, sugar?" then he adds to himself as an afterthought "so good I don't even remember it"

Kate pushes his hand off, her worst fears confirmed "Don't you sugar me DiNozzo, I'm not one of your girlfriends"

"Kate?" Tony sits bolt upright in bed, stares at Kate and falls back on the bed groaning, "what am I doing in your bed?"

Kate looks around the room for a few minutes and registers that she isn't as she had first assumed in her own bed and by the sounds of things it's not Tony's place either "You mean this isn't your house?"

Tony nods before groaning in pain "C'mon Kate, I would never bring a girl back to a dump like this"

"Then where are we?"

"No idea" Tony says yawning and curling onto his side.

"Can't you at least pretend to be a little worried? We're in an unfamiliar house; sharing a bed, naked, might I add, oh yeah and we can't remember what happened last night. Don't you find that at all alarming?" By then her voice had begun to rise as she began to get angry. How could it not bother Tony, the position they were in?

"Nope, not really" Kate huffed and looked as if she was about to say more when there was a faint whistling from outside and the door opened to reveal a very chirpy Jethro Gibbs two steaming mugs of coffee in his hands.

"I see you two lovebirds are awake" he says with a smirk. He takes a couple of steps toward the bed and hands one of the mugs to Kate who smiles appreciatively, Tony puts out his hand for the other one.

"Thanks boss" but instead of placing the mug into Tony's outstretched hand Gibbs takes a large sip of it himself and continues to smirk at down at Tony and Kate lying naked in what Kate now assumes must be his spare bed.

Tony pouts for a minute until a thought occurs to him "Hey boss, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? This is my house DiNozzo" Tony takes another look around the room and realises that he is indeed in Gibbs' spare room, he remembers the curtains from the last time he stayed.

"See Kate, problem solved. We're at Gibbs's house" Kate glares at him, before turning to her boss.

But before she gets a chance to speak Tony continues. "Oh, I get it. I've woken up in my worst nightmare. I slept with Kate and don't remember a thing about it. Then I wake up and Gibbs had made coffee and doesn't get me any. Now all that's missing is McGee wearing an old woman's dress and Abby dancing around singing 'singin' in the rain, wearing nothing but a short black raincoat…"

"Gibbs, not to draw away from Tony's disturbing dream recount but, why are Tony and I in your spare bed, naked?"

"Well, Agent Todd, since you were both rolling around on the floor acting like five year olds and couldn't even see straight let alone drive I got landed with you for the night. As for the naked part…well, you'll have to sort that out yourselves, and before you ask I have no idea what happened between you two" He continues to smirk, and turns to leave the room. "Coffee's on the counter DiNozzo, mugs are in the top right cupboard."

"Thanks boss" he smiles and makes a move as if to climb out of bed.

"Oh, no you don't, DiNozzo, not until we've finished talking" Kate looks positively menacing, and although he knows she's quite serious, he can't help but try.

"But, Kate, you know how I get when I haven't had my morning coffee"

She takes a sip of her own steaming coffee, a little strong for her likings but with the way she feels, she welcomes the Gibbs strength coffee. "I don't care, you are not leaving this room, until I say so"

"Fine, can we hurry up then, coz I really gotta pee"

"Ugh, gross" Kate slides a few inches away from Tony, in disgust. But Tony isn't paying attention; his eyes are fixed a little south of Kate's chin, and staring at the side of her body. The exposed side of her body. Following his line of vision, she pulls the blankets tighter around herself, hiding her body from view. "DiNozzo, focus"

"Huh?" he asks still transfixed, staring at the point where her exposed chest had been a few moments earlier.

"Look Tony, whatever, did or didn't happen last night…"

"Yeah, Kate, I'm sure you were good"

"DiNozzo, mind out the gutter. I was going to say whatever did or didn't happen, can we agree never to speak of it again. Put it down to inebriation, because there is no other way I would be this close to you with or without clothes on DiNozzo"

"But Kate, you're forgetting the time…"

"Don't push it Tony" Kate says, pointing a finger at him. "Anyway, I think we can both agree that there is less than zero chance this will ever happen again, don't give me that look, it's a one in a million chance that it happened once."

"Do you find me that unattractive, Kate?"

"Yes, now go, do whatever it is you Tony's do, while I get dressed" Tony, climbs out of the bed, and gestures for Kate not to look "Ugh, I wouldn't want to, DiNozzo"

Tony pulls on his boxers and a t-shirt and a couple of minutes later Kate hears Tony open the door. "I'm dreaming, any time now I'm going to wake up in my own bed, or at my desk." She hears the "ouch" after Tony pinches his arm to check he's awake "Maybe that doesn't always work" he mutters as the door closes behind him.

Kate lets herself fall back on to the bed and asks the empty room "What have I let myself get into, it wasn't meant to happen like this, we were meant to get the fairy tale, and all we got was a drunken night at Gibbs place"

- - - -

A.N: What did you all think? Not bad since I hate the thought of Tony and Kate. Well, now you should all review.


End file.
